Did I Ever Know You?
by Palantiriell
Summary: Harry has no living family, except for Sirius...or so he thought. Will he find the link to the past, or will he stay oblivious? H/H for later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I hope its okay-I did it at 1am, when I was more than a little drunk! Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of it.  
  
"Boy! Get down here now!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Harry Potter sighed in frustration, shut his transfiguration textbook and put his quill down. At this rate, he'd never get his homework done in time for school. Snape wouldn't care-he would give Harry detention at any chance he could. He ran downstairs and into the lounge where Uncle Vernon was waiting.  
  
"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" he asked, annoyed.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me boy!" snarled Uncle Vernon, his face turning an ugly red colour. He brandished a letter. "I have a letter from.from those.those FREAKS and they want you to go to your school. Your crackpot headmaster is picking you up tomorrow."  
  
"Don't call him a crackpot," said Harry quietly, fighting to keep his anger down.  
  
"You are an ungrateful little boy. I could have just as easily kicked you out ages ago! You don't deserve to live under this roof!"  
  
Harry curled his hands into fists. He ground his teeth and waited for his uncle to finish, trying not to blow anything up.  
  
"I don't care what you think, but I don't want that freak in my house!" raged Uncle Vernon. "Now get out of my sight!"  
  
Harry got out of there as fast as possible. He took a deep breath and went upstairs. As soon as he shut the door in his room, he let out a whoop of joy, startling his owl, Hedwig awake. She hooted indignantly in her cage. Harry turned to her.  
  
"Sorry Hedwig,"he smiled. "But Dumbledore's going to pick me up tomorrow! No more Dursleys!" Hedwig hooted again as she watched Harry speed around the small room, stuffing all his school things into his large Hogwarts trunk ready for tomorrow.  
  
"I can't wait for tomorrow," Harry whispered as he finally fell asleep that night, a smile on his lips.  
  
At exactly 11am the next morning, the doorbell to number 4 Privet Drive rang. Harry practically flew to the door and wrenched it open to reveal Albus Dumbledore, in his funny patterned robes and moon shaped glasses, inspecting the doorbell.  
  
"Ah, good morning, Harry," he smiled straightening up. "I trust you are ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, my trunk's just upstairs with my owl." Harry explained, holding the door open for him.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I think we could apparate with your things from your room," suggested Dumbledore. Harry nodded and let him in. As they went upstairs, he caught a glimpse of the pale, shaking Dursleys downstairs watching them. Harry smiled. He couldn't wait to go.  
  
"If you would hold onto my hand, and touch your things with your other hand, we can apparate to school," said Dumbledore once they were in his room. Harry grabbed onto Dumbledore and touched the owl cage and his trunk.  
  
A few seconds later, Harry found himself outside the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore didn't need to worry so much about anti-apparation wards, since Harry had defeated Voldemort in battle last year.  
  
"Password?" asked the fat lady in the portrait, guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Knickerbocker glory," said Dumbledore and Harry smiled in amusement. He pointed his wand at his trunk and said "Wingardium Leviosa." The trunk lifted and Harry climbed through the hole in the wall. He went to his dormitory and lowered his trunk into a corner.  
  
"Well," said Dumbledore, who had followed him upstairs. "I hope you don't mind staying here for the rest of the holiday. I will explain all in good time. Tomorrow, I would like you to come with me. I have someone I think you would like to meet. In the meantime, when you come to the Great Hall for dinner, I think you will be pleasantly surprised."  
  
"Sir," asked Harry curiously. "Who will I meet tomorrow?"  
  
"That you will find out." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled and he left the dormitory. "Have a nice day."  
  
Once Dumbledore had gone, Harry started unpacking his things. 'Who the hell will I meet?' he thought in confusion as he let Hedwig out of her cage. She nipped his finger affectionately, and flew out of the open window at the side and over to the owlery.  
  
Harry decided to have a walk, it was quite warm outside, and there was no Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to nag him to do chores. As he settled down on the ground against a large oak tree beside the lake, Harry's mind wandered to what Sirius and his best friends, Hermione and Ron were doing at the moment. 'Probably snogging.' He thought as his eyes closed, and he fell asleep.  
  
~~~DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
Harry found himself on a beach. It was peaceful and quiet, but Harry felt that there was someone watching.  
  
Eventually, a girl came out of nowhere and sat down beside Harry. They said nothing, yet the silence was comfortable. To Harry, it felt like he had known her for ages. He turned to look at her and gasped. It was like he was staring at a female version of himself, with the same eyes and hair and the same scar.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked in awe. The girl giggled and pushed the glasses she was wearing up her nose.  
  
"You don't know me? Why, I'm ashamed. I would have thought it would be obvious." She giggled again. Harry shook his head in confusion. The girl sighed in disappointment.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said after searching his memory. "But I've never met you."  
  
"Of course you have," she said and gave him a sad sort of smile. "We were very close, a long time ago." She got up and started moving off.  
  
"Wait!" Harry yelled and jumped up. The girl turned back to him. "What's your name?"  
  
"Wait and see," said the girl, her eyes twinkling and disappeared.  
  
~~~END OF DREAM SEQUENCE~~~  
  
When Harry woke up, the sun was starting to sink, and it was getting rather breezy.  
  
"Weird dream," he muttered as he stood up and stretched. He went down to the great hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, where a plate and cup was. His dinner appeared, and Harry tucked in after glancing around the empty Hall.  
  
Once he had finished, Harry looked up to find Sirius and Remus standing before him beaming broadly. Harry smiled in delight.  
  
"Sirius! Remus!" he cried. Sirius laughed and ruffled his hair affectionately.  
  
"Hey kiddo. Guess what! We're staying here for the summer with you! Dumbledore owled us asking if we would keep you company for the summer. Of course, I was in dog form, so Moony here wrote for me!"  
  
"Excellent!" The three of them walked to Gryffindor tower, chatting about everything under the sun. Remus showed Harry lots of spells and hexes that would come in very useful, and Sirius led them all over the school, showing them secret passages that even the Weasley twins had never found. As it neared midnight, Remus pulled Sirius away and explained to Harry why they were going.  
  
"You've got to get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow," he advised  
  
Harry settled into bed, too tired to work it out.  
  
The next morning, after breakfast, Harry spotted Dumbledore walking near the transfiguration classroom, talking to Nearly Headless Nick. They finished talking and Nick floated away when Dumbledore turned to Harry.  
  
"Ready?" he smiled as Harry went over to him. Harry nodded.  
  
They apparated to a small detached house in the country that was covered in ivy, and had chimneys sticking at odd angles on the roof. Dumbledore knocked on the door. There was a muffled crash from behind the door, and a string of very colourful words followed after the noise. Finally, a small balding blond haired man with brown eyes appeared. His face lit up as he saw who was standing outside.  
  
"Good morning, Mr. Baker." Said Dumbledore, smiling.  
  
"Ah Albus! Come in, come in!" Said Mr. Baker happily. Harry and Dumbledore came in and Mr. Baker shut the door, then turned to the stairs and yelled, "Lizzie! Can you come here please?!" He smiled to Dumbledore. "Come in to the lounge. She'll be here in a minute." Dumbledore nodded, and Harry looked at both of them, wandering why they wanted him to meet a girl.  
  
Sure enough, as Mr. Baker was talking to Dumbledore about the D.A.D.A position and who was going to take it next year, clumping was heard on the stairs, and a girl appeared. Harry gasped. It was the girl from his dream!  
  
The girl turned to Harry and froze. They stared at each other in shock, marvelling at how similar they looked. Harry found it distinctly unnerving.  
  
"Harry, I believe that the time has come to show you, and that you are old enough to know," smiled Dumbledore. He put a hand on Lizzie's shoulder and gently pushed her forwards to stand in front of Harry. "This is Elizabeth Lily Potter. Your sister."  
  
Hope you liked it . Read and review! 


	2. We meet again

Hi! Me again! I hoped you liked the first chapter! Okay, this is complete fiction, and I'm just messing with the characters a bit. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but there you go.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my characters so don't sue.  
  
~~~00~~~ "This is Elizabeth Lily Potter. Your sister." ~~~00~~~  
  
Harry stared, completely gob smacked at Elizabeth, who was definitely reflecting his feelings.  
  
"My sister?" he stammered. "But.no way.I didn't.they died."  
  
"Believe me," said Elizabeth awkwardly into the silence. "I'm just as surprised as you." She turned to Mr. Baker. "Why the hell didn't you tell me? When did you find out? And what the hell is his name?"  
  
"His name is Harry James Potter," answered Dumbledore calmly. "And we didn't tell you until now, because it was dangerous if Voldemort found out. But now he's been defeated, we thought it best for you to know."  
  
Harry couldn't believe he was hearing this. He had trusted Dumbledore since he'd met him and he had lied to him. He'd never felt so betrayed. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, every syllable trembling with suppressed rage. "I've been completely alone for the last 16 years, and all this time I had a sister? How the hell did you keep this from me? I trusted you, and I feel so.betrayed." A glass exploded on the table. Mr. Baker looked at Harry in fear. "No," said Harry, shaking his head. "No. I've got to go."  
  
He walked out of the lounge, completely death to Dumbledore's protests. He walked through the house, trying to find a door that could get him out. Presently, he came upon a door that led to the garden. Harry smiled in relief as he saw how big the garden was. Absolutely flipping massive came to mind. It had been magically expanded of course, and was big enough so that no one would see him if he went right to the end to think for a while about the turn of events.  
  
10 minutes later, Harry heard light footsteps behind him. They got nearer and faltered slightly. Elizabeth sat down next to him. There was a silence as Elizabeth tried to think of something to say.  
  
"So," she said presently. "You're my brother huh?"  
  
"Yup," nodded Harry. He turned to look at her, feeling a trifle embarrassed. "Sorry I left like that. I was angry that I've only just found out about you. Not that I'm not pleased to know, of course." He added hastily. Elizabeth agreed.  
  
"Yeah. I always thought I was the only one. I don't know anything about my.our parents, except that they went to Hogwarts," she laughed sadly. "I miss them, and I don't even remember them."  
  
Harry smiled warmly. "It's okay. I could tell you later about them. Look, we didn't really introduce ourselves earlier. I reckon we'd feel a lot better if we did. I'm Harry Potter, and I'm dead pleased to meet you." He held out his hand. Elizabeth smiled broadly and shook it.  
  
"I'm Elizabeth Potter, but please, call me Lizzie. It's much easier and way less bother."  
  
A comfortable silence ensued. Lizzie completely surprised Harry, by touching his hand tentatively again, then hugging him and bursting into tears.  
  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked, concerned.  
  
"I can't believe that you're real. I've always wished I had a brother or sister, if only to fight with. I've been so lonely. And now you're here, it's like a dream come true." Lizzie sobbed harder.  
  
Harry smiled, touched. He stroked her hair until she calmed down.  
  
"Sorry," she said finally, pulling away and wiping her eyes, her face flushed. "I didn't mean to get snot over your jumper." Harry chuckled.  
  
"Feel free to get snot over it any time you like. I have plenty more Weasley jumpers at school," he smiled. Lizzie giggled.  
  
Harry got up and pulled Lizzie to her feet. "Come on. We'd better go inside before our guardians think we've run away in a fit of anger."  
  
They walked inside. By the kitchen, two doors away from the lounge, Harry stopped. "Do you want to.to come back to Hogwarts with me and Dumbledore? You don't have to if you don't want to, but I thought it'd be nice, y'know; maybe get to know each other better, and you could meet our Godfather. He's really nice." He didn't really hold much hope that she'd agree, she had a great home, and she had a nice guardian. So it came as a bit of a surprise when she answered.  
  
"I'd love to," Lizzie said, brimming with happiness.  
  
They both walked into the lounge, happy, that, for the first time in their life, they could say that they had a family.  
How was that? I'm going to add another chapter soon, so don't worry, this isn't the end! Please review and tell me what you think! Flames will be used as fuel for a barbeque to toast marshmallows! 


	3. This time we stay together

I am so sorry that this chapter is so late, I have absolutely no excuse * bows head in shame *. Anyway, here is my latest chapter. Reviews would be nice, I don't really mind, but I warn you, any flames will be used for a barbeque.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this except my characters so don't sue.  
  
~~~00~~~ They both walked into the lounge, happy, that, for the first time in their life, they could say that they had a family. ~~~00~~~  
  
Dumbledore looked up from where he was sitting, talking to Mr. Baker and watched as Harry and Lizzie entered the room, looking rather embarrassed. He smiled as Lizzie slowly moved he hand to Harry's and touched it. Harry grabbed her hand and held on to it. They both grinned at each other. The hands didn't break away.  
  
"Have you both calmed down enough for us to explain things to you?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yeah," answered Harry. Lizzie pulled him over to the sofa and they both sat down on it, Harry's arm wrapped around Lizzie's shoulder. "I really hope you have a good reason for keeping us separated," Harry said once the two of them were comfortable. "We needed each other and you've only just told us."  
  
"All right," said Dumbledore. "Here is the story from what I have gathered over the years. A couple of days before Voldemort killed your parents, Lily took Lizzie over to some muggle friends so they could look after her. Harry was ill and Lily didn't want Lizzie getting the bug. Harry had just got over the bug when Voldemort came. Neither Lily nor James had told anyone where Lizzie was, so everyone thought that she had been killed. Lizzie grew up as a muggle, with magical tendencies every so often. I only found out about her four years ago, just after the Triwizard Tournament. She was near the Leaky Cauldron, and I was just going in. I talked to her, finding out where she was living and who her guardians were. At the time, I couldn't tell anyone I had found Elizabeth Potter, no. Voldemort would have been after her, to use her as bait to get you out of the protection of Hogwarts, Harry. It was very dangerous then. But now the last Death Eater has been rounded up, it is safe for Lizzie to come out in the open."  
  
"The Daily Prophet will have a field day," Harry muttered, taking it all in.  
  
"No doubt, no doubt," smiled Dumbledore, catching Harry's words. "But there is the story. I hope it is enough for the moment. If you want more information, ask Remus or Sirius. I'm sure they would be ecstatic to help."  
  
Lizzie looked at Harry. "I believe him, Harry," she said.  
  
"Yeah," sighed Harry. "I do too."  
  
Mr. Baker made an effort to smile. "Well," he said. "Now that's sorted, I'm sure you'll want to get going, Albus. Lizzie has a lot to take in, and I think it would be better for her to stay here."  
  
Lizzie clutched Harry tightly. "Please don't make me stay here," she whispered while Dumbledore frowned at Mr. Baker. "It's so horrible. They're so mean. Please, take me with you." Harry nodded and stood up.  
  
"If you don't mind Mr. Baker," he said firmly. "I think that Lizzie would be better off coming with us. She's my sister, and I believe that we should stay with each other now we've found our family."  
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow it," Mr. Baker narrowed his eyes. "She is under my care, and I insist that she stay here."  
  
"I do believe," interrupted Dumbledore, standing up as well. "That Harry is right. Sirius Black is Elizabeth's legal guardian, and I suspect that you have never had the proper documents made out." Mr. Baker started fidgeting. "So if you don't mind, we will take Lizzie with us. She doesn't need anything; we will get it in Diagon Alley. Good day to you." Dumbledore strode over to Harry and Lizzie, took their hands and apparated before Mr. Baker could blink.  
  
~~~00~~~ "I didn't realise that Dumbledore was that famous," Lizzie whispered to Harry 20 minutes later as they wandered around Flourish and Blotts bookshop for Lizzie's textbooks.  
  
"You should see him when it's busy here," answered Harry, grinning. "There's a trail of wizards and witches following him around all the time, waiting for words of wisdom to flow forth from his mouth. It really is funny."  
  
Lizzie giggled. "How do you know," she asked curiously.  
  
"I came shopping with him for some special books that would help me defend myself against Voldemort," said Harry. He picked up a book. "You'll need this one for Transfiguration. The Master's guide to Transfiguration. Of course, before you even pick this book up, you'll have to study the other ones. You don't need to buy them, I can lend them to you."  
  
"So basically I'm going to have a crash course in learning seven years of magic. Before the term starts. Which is three weeks. And you're going to be teaching me, along with our Godfather, his friend and the teaching staff of Hogwarts," Lizzie sighed as they bought the pile of books. "Great. I can hardly wait."  
  
Harry laughed as they made their way outside where Dumbledore was waiting. "Don't worry. It'll be fun.sort of."  
  
Lizzie glared at him from behind her books and other various packages.  
  
"Right, Elizabeth," Dumbledore said. "You now have everything except your wand. Harry will lead you over there, I'm afraid there are some things I have to take care of." Lizzie nodded. Harry led her through the twisting alley and busy crowds to an very old looking shop called Ollivanders.  
  
"This is where you get you wand," Harry smiled as they went inside. He rang the bell on the counter as Lizzie eased her packages onto a chair. Ollivander appeared almost straight away. He beamed at both teenagers.  
  
"Ah, good afternoon, Mr. And Ms. Potter. I was expecting you," he smiled. "Right Ms. Potter, if you could hold out your wand arm, please." Lizzie stuck out her right hand and Ollivander measured it. He smiled again and disappeared behind a shelf of wands. A couple of minutes later, he came back with a long dusty box. "If you'll just wave it around," he said. "Holly Oak, eleven and a half inches. Good for Herbology."  
  
Lizzie waved it around, but nothing happened. Ollivander took it back and gave her another. "Ash, with a dragon scale, thirteen inches. Excellent for charms." Lizzie took it, and this time, a warm feeling started flowing through her. Both Ollivander and Harry looked delighted.  
  
"Brilliant," said Harry as Dumbledore came into view outside. "An excellent wand!"  
  
Dumbledore came up to them and beamed. "All ready? Excellent. In a few minutes, Elizabeth, you will see your first glimpse of Hogwarts, your home for the next year!"  
  
Elizabeth looked nervous. Harry squeezed her hand. "Don't worry," he told her. "You'll love it there. It's fantastic."  
  
"I hope so," Lizzie said. "You've told me so much about it, I'll probably find that it's nothing like what you've said."  
  
"Harry grinned. "Don't worry; no one can exaggerate about Hogwarts. Heck, there are things I don't know about that you will!" They chuckled.  
  
"Take my hand, please," said Dumbledore. He waited while Lizzie shifted her packages around. She took his hand and the three of them disappeared.  
  
They appeared again outside the thousand-year-old castle. Lizzie stood still and stared at it.  
  
"Welcome," said Dumbledore solemnly (although his eyes were twinkling). "To Hogwarts, Elizabeth."  
Well, how was that? I'll try and get another chapter up soon, but I can't make any promises. Read and review! 


End file.
